We wish to study the several types of relationships that human cytomegalovirus have with host cells. In permissive human fibroblast cell culture, we have preliminary evidence that cytomegalovirus stimulates cellular DNA synthesis and also cellular ribosomal and transfer RNA synthesis. In abortively infected guinea pig cells there is a stimulation of cellular DNA. We intend to prove that CMV does induce cellular DNA, RNA, and protein synthesis in permissive, non- permissive, and partially permissive cells. The partially permissive system is an SV-40 transformed human fibroblast. We also will determine whether CMV needs transcription of cellular DNA in order to replicate. those objectives will be reached through studies of radiolabelled precursor incorporation into macromolecules and through experiments with chemical inhibitors. In addition we will try to define the function of an early protein which is synthesized in both permissively and non-permissively infected cells long before viral replication begins. Based on our earlier work in which we have been able to grow large amounts of virus we intend to search for evidence of cytomegalovirus genome in certain types of tumor cell including cytomegalovirus-transformed hamster fibroblasts. Finally, we will look for antibody responses to CMV early antigens in the sera obtained following infection and from patients with neoplasms.